The Honatetsu Siblings: Honatetsu Mission
by fantasmefantastic
Summary: Set during Shippuuden. Added characters. The Honatetsu's are back, and as Captains of Team 7, 8, and 10, it's their duty to get everyone back alive. But something is bound to go wrong and when a mission goes wrong people die...
1. The Misson

This next story of the Honatetsu's is made up. I made it up, this mission doesn't really happen in the Naruto Shippuuden Series.

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**The Honatetsu Siblings:The Honatetsu Mission**

"This boy has_ got_ to be the worst being on the planet!" Sakura shouted, swinging her fists about.

For the second time that week, the pink-haired girl was complaining about her new teammate, Sasuke's replacement, Sai. Naruto wasn't so hot about the new teammate either, and was currently stuffed into a chair, nodding firmly in agreement with Sakura and her statements.

"He definitely sounds like it," Tzurin agreed, peering at Sakura with ice blue eyes. "Calling you ugly and Naruto a—"

"Don't repeat it," Naruto muttered, darkly.

From the kitchen, Kiyasha chuckled quietly.

"What's so funny!?" Naruto and Sakura shouted, leaping up and pointing with an accusing finger at the raven-haired fifteen year old.

"I think it's funny that you two are so bothered by what this new guy says," Kiyasha said, leaning onto the counter and smiling at them. "You shouldn't care what he says about you, his opinion doesn't matter."

The two loudmouth apprentices stared at the youngest Honatetsu for a moment.

"You're actually right, Kiyasha," Sakura said, after a moment. "Thank you."

"Can I still beat the crap out of him?" Naruto asked, his blue eyes going wide with a puppy dog pout.

Kiyasha laughed at his expression, and Tzurin joined in a moment later.

"Stop laughing at me!" Naruto whined.

Sakura and Naruto left a few minutes later, having been summoned by the Hokage. As soon as the door slipped shut, Kiyasha looked up from her notebook, and looked directly at Tzurin.

"Do you think they know yet?" she asked.

Tzurin turned her head, watching the two teammates leave the spacious yard. Then, calmly, she shook her head.

"I have called you all here for a mission briefing," Tsunade said, her amber eyes flickering up from her interlocked fingers. Beside her, Shizune clutched Tonton to her chest. "There have been reports about suspicious activity going on outside the Gate of Konoha, just over the hill. Your mission is to scout out the area, infiltrate any enemy bases, and take out enemies. Keep the fighting _outside_ of Konoha, got it?"

"Hai!" replied the entire Rookie Eight, plus Sai.

Ino and Chouji stood beside Shikamaru, who leaned against the heater that lined the windows. Kiba stood with his arms crossed over her chest, with Shino beside him. Hinata was slightly behind the loudmouth Inuzuka, but her Byakugan eyes were set with determination. Naruto stood directly in front of the Hokage desk, his eyes set. Sakura stood to his left, and Sai was on his right.

"Do we have a Captain, Lady Tsunade?" Sakura questioned.

Tsunade nodded.

"Ack, we don't need a stupid captain," Naruto muttered, crossing her arms. "Unless it's me, of course!"

"Naruto, _shut up_," Sakura hissed.

"Each of your teams has a separate captain," Tsunade said, amber eyes flickering from one team to the next. "And you will obey their orders no matter what. I am ordering that you obey them asHokage!"

The three teams nodded to her.

"Team Shikamaru!" Tsunade called.

Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji all stepped forward, determined expressions set on their faces.

"Your Captain will be..."

There was a loud bang from outside, and shouting was heard.

Calmly, the door creaked open and in stepped a black shinobi shoe.

"Honatetsu Tzurin."

Shikamaru smirked at the dirty blonde haired girl. She was in a different kunoichi outfit. She had blue shorts on, but her belly shirt was different. Around her chest it was a purple color, and then just above her stomach, it was blue. The lightning-shaped scar was visible as she re-buckled a loose strap from her armor plates. Beside her, Toboe sat, his tail wagging.

"Team Kurenai!"

Kiba, Hinata, and Shino stepped forward. Outside, Akamaru's loud bark could be heard.

"You Captain is..."

A figure formed out of thin air in front of them. Of course, the three were used to this entrance. It was the famed entrance and exit of a master genjutsu user.

"Honatetsu Sasubu."

The blue-haired boy smirked at them, then reached down to stroke Tsume, who was sitting beside him, head up and yellow eyes set.

"Team Kakashi!" Tsunade snapped.

Naruto, Sai, and Sakura all stepped up.

"Your captain is..."

The wind picked up, and leaves went rustling through a suddenly opened window.

"Me," said a smug voice.

Kiyasha leaned against the window sill, one leg down, her foot swinging back and forth. Her infamous smirk was plastered all over her face. She wore her usual training outfit, complete with kunai hostler and shruiken pouch. She raised an eyebrow at Sai.

"Is this the ugly boy, Sakura?" Kiyasha asked, her eyes not leaving Sai.

And he strangely found himself entranced by them. They were so...big. And slightly rounded, like a dog's. His sharp eyes caught the flare of color on the tips of her hair as she brushed a wild strand away from her face.

Her gaze wasn't one of murderous intent. Or anger. It was just a simple...look. As if she were calculating an equation in her mind.

"And who are you?" Sai asked.

"Respect your superiors," snapped Naruto. "She's probably a ten-times better ninja than you! Or even me! And her siblings are even better!"

Suddenly, a figure came flying through the window Kiyasha had opened to enter.

Sai was thrown back, and flattened on the ground, a growling mass of fur, teeth and claws holding him down.

Tsuki had her bared teeth inches from the artist's nose, and her snarling shook him.

Naruto burst out laughing.

"Tsuki," Kiyasha said, calmly. "He hasn't done anything yet. Tackle him when he says something inappropriate."

The white she-wolf stepped off of the black-haired boy, and then trotted over to where Kiyasha sat, still smirking.

Sai opened him mouth to say something, but three low, rumbling growls cut him off. He looked down to see Tsuki, Toboe, and Tsume with their bellies on the ground, snarling up at him — ready to snap his leg off.

"Why are they growling at me?"

"Because they don't like you," Kiyasha, Tzurin, and Sasubu replied simply.

"And why is that?"

"Because they've heard about what you've said about our friends. They don't like insulting people who have nothing better to do than use their ridiculous mouth to insult others. They find it _quite_ annoying," Kiyasha answered.

"And why is_ that?"_

"Because I raised them right, that's why," Kiyasha snapped back in an instant.

Naruto snickered beside Sai.

"I warned you not to get into with her," he said, snickering still. "She'll bit your head off."

Kiyasha narrowed her eyes at the emotionless boy.

"Captains?" Tsunade called.

Kiyasha, Sasubu, and Tzurin turned from their teams and bowed before the Fifth Hokage.

"I am entrusting these lives to you," she said. "I trust you will not fail me. I want you all back alive."

Tzurin, Sasubu, and Kiyasha all bowed, then vanished, their teams with them.

* * *

The three teams stood outside the Konoha gate, gathered around a map of the forest beside them. Sasubu knelt beside the map, his pointer finger extended as he traced the areas each team was having to scout.

Moments later, all three teams shouted "Hai!" and disappeared.

* * *

Okeydokey, whaddya think?

I'll continue this if enough people review, m'kay?

.::Kiyasha::.


	2. Kiyasha's Enemy

So, yeah, next chapter, for those of you interested.

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**The Honatetsu Siblings: The Honatetsu Mission**

Kiyasha pushed off the tree branch and went soaring through the air. Naruto and Sakura were on either side of her, slightly behind. Sai trailed along a single branch behind her, watching her raven hair fly.

"Where's Tsuki?" Sakura asked.

"She and the other two don't like running the trees," Kiyasha said, eyes set ahead. "She's running on the ground."

"Is she really that fast?" Naruto asked.

"Tsume's faster," Kiyasha responded, grinning.

Sai narrowed his almost black eyes at the Jinchuuriki as she dropped from view and landed on the ground.

"Okay, this is the area Sasubu marked as our scouting territory," Kiyasha said, hands on hips as Sai landed a moment after Naruto and Sakura. "We're going to split up into pairs. Naruto and Sakura, you take the left half. I'll take Ugly Boy and take the right."

"What about Tsuki?" Naruto asked, stroking the wolf's ears.

"Tsuki is going to be with you," Kiyasha said. She looked down at the wolf. "Remember, any trouble and just howl — I'll hear you no matter where I am."

Tsuki nodded, a swift bend of the neck, then vanished with Naruto and Sakura.

Kiyasha turned on Sai.

"Let's go," she ordered.

Sai did not object as he followed the raven-haired Honatetsu through the endless trees, scouting the area. Kiyasha had completely hidden her chakra signature almost instantly, and Sai did the same.

"Damn it, Naruto, hid your chakra," Kiyasha hissed. She stopped on a random branch and whistled once long and three short.

Faintly, just over the hush of the leaves, Sai heard Tsuki give a little yip.

Moments later, Naruto's chakra vanished from their radar.

Kiyasha grinned, then the pair continued on their scouting mission.

At first, nothing seemed suspicious. They passed over the traveling traders and elderly couples, as well as fellow Konoha shinobi, coming in from missions. Kiyasha would often stop and press her ear against a tree, listening to the vibrations — checking in on Naruto and Sakura, as well as listening for any enemies ahead.

They continued like that for almost a half an hour when suddenly, Tsuki's long, loud howl filled the nighttime forest, shattering it's peaceful silence.

In one smooth motion, Kiyasha landed, spun and took off in the other direction, head lowered and eyes closed.

"You're going to hit something with your eyes closed," Sai warned, quietly.

"I can feel where the trunks are just fine, thank you," Kiyasha replied. "Now shut up so I can hear Tsuki."

Sai fell silent, watching as the infamous Element Mistress listened for her white wolf.

Tsuki's warning howl went up again, and Kiyasha suddenly darted to the right, heading directly for the sound.

Sai went around to the other side of the clearing, perching himself behind a cluster of leaves, opposite Kiyasha.

Both Naruto and Sakura were immobile, tied around a fallen tree by some sort of metal-looking material. Naruto was bound to the top of the tree, the metal material holding his ankles and stomach down. Sakura was tied to a connecting branch, just below the blonde Uzumaki. The metal was tighter around her hands, and were somehow managing to keep her hands from forming any kind of seal — as was Naruto's. Neither of them were gagged, and Naruto was shouting things and twisting around, attempting to break the apparently unbreakable material holding him down. Sakura was doing the same, but much more quietly.

Tsuki was on the opposite side of the clearing, a snarling mass of fur. The wolf had already sensed Kiyasha and Sai — but kept up the howling to keep the enemy nin distracted. She had not been caught, and was currently dodging something — but Kiyasha couldn't see.

The enemy was fairly tall and muscular. He had brown hair that flopped over his headband — but his back was facing where Kiyasha was hidden, and she could not yet identify what village he was from. He lashed out with one hand, sending _something_ in Tsuki's direction.

Kiyasha gripped the branch she was perched on to keep from screaming.

Tsuki had been hit, and was now lying on her side, back against a tree, blood staining her once snow-white fur.

Suddenly, a black figure blurred out and attacked the enemy nin, who stood over Tsuki triumphantly.

Kiyasha sent a steady stream of curses through her mind, cursing that damned Sai for thinking that he could just go and attack the enemy nin. She closed her eyes, pressing her hands against the bark, digging her nails in to keep from _screaming._

Sai dropped from his hiding place and set himself in the fighting stance, staring steadily at the enemy nin, who turned and looked at him.

Kiyasha stifled a gasp.

The man had no mark on his headband — it was just a strip of cloth. He wore a long leather jacket, heavy boots, as well as thick pants and a thick shirt. But, that was not what made Kiyasha almost cry out.

It was the long, jagged scar that covered the left side of his face, as if a very large claw had been dragged down that face. The man's left eye was pulled just more than normal, downwards, along the line of the scar.

"You were mistaken to attack me, boy," the enemy said. He did not smile. His eyes remained cold and dead set on Sai, who simply stared back.

"You were mistaken to attack my teammates, however little I do care for them," Sai responded, flashing a fake smile.

Naruto opened his mouth to shout something, but Sakura sent him a deadly glare.

Sai and the enemy went flying at each other. The enemy slashed out with a deadly sharp naginata sword. The tip sliced at Sai's shoulder, tearing open the fabric and breaking the pasty white skin. Sai dodged back, then whipped out his scroll and art brush.

Kiyasha tensed on the branch. _Damn it, damn it, damn it_, she cursed. _Show your ability already._

If there was one thing she learned from Sasubu, it was to never attack until you knew the enemy's ability.

Clearly, Sai thought he did, and had attacked.

Kiyasha bit her lip. _He's a freakin' moron_, she thought. _I'm the captain, he should NOT have attacked until I gave the signal. Did I give the stupid signal? NO!_

She ground her teeth together as one of Sai's ink beasts attacked the enemy. But before the beast could inflict any damage at all, the enemy's naginata sword had sliced it into four pieces. The ink beast fell to the forest floor, nothing more than a puddle of ink.

Sai sent several more ink beasts at the man, and each was sliced to bits and a puddle of harmless ink before Kiyasha could blink twice.

She blinked again and suddenly Sai was thrown against the tree, just below Sakura.

Kiyasha watched in horror as some sort of metal filing slithered out from the man and towards the struggling Sai. Her eyes went wide as the metal slithered across Sai's ankles and wrists and latched him onto the bark. Her nails dug deeper into the bark as her eyes saw the metal continue to slither.

_So that's it,_ she thought. _He's got some sort of connection with metal. Some sort of kekkai genkai, perhaps. Or maybe he's just another one of Orochimaru's failed experiments._

_But he's not with Orochimaru!_ Kiyasha could almost her Sasubu's overly intelligent voice chime inside her head. _He'd be wearing a Sound headband if he were!_

_Yeah, yeah, I know..._Kiyasha thought.

"This is all the great Fifth Hokage sent out for me?" the enemy demanded.

The sky suddenly darkened with an unexpected storm.

Kiyasha glanced to the right, just over the trees, just in time to see another section of the forest — Tzurin's side — explode with a flash of yellow-orange light.

_Please, please Kami, _she begged. _Tell me that was natural lightning and NOT Tzurin's Lightning Burst..._

* * *

So, yeah, freaky enemy there...

Please,please,please,please,please review!

.::Kiyasha::.


	3. Tzurin's Enemy

**Chapter 3 of The Honatetsu Mission,**

**By: Honatetsu Kiyasha.**

**Only THREE people have reviewed so far, and two of them are my cousins. So they don't count. Thank you, to that ONE reviewed, though. I'll just continue this story because I can. So there.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

**Oh, and I suppose I must explain something.**

**This chapter and the previous one are occuring at the same time. Get it? I know, it's kinda confusing, but bear with me, okay? Thank you!**

**Review?**

**

* * *

**

**The Honatetsu Siblings: The Honatetsu Mission**

Tzurin leapt into the air, landed on a branch, and pushed onward again. Shikamaru was beside her, and Ino and Chouji were on her other side. The golden blonde hair flew back as she pushed off again, a step ahead of Team Ten.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Ino asked.

"Any possible enemy," Tzurin answered, without looking at the fellow blonde. "Anyone who is powerful enough to be recognized as a threat by Tsunade."

Ino nodded, exchanged looks with Chouji.

"We're going to split into twos," Tzurin announced, stopping on a branch and turning to watch Team ten drop before her. "Chouji and Shikamaru, you take the right half. Ino and I will go left."

The team nodded.

"Toboe will be going with you two, okay?" Tzurin said, and the red wolf yipped from down below. "Remember!" Tzurin called down to him. "Any trouble, and just howl, okay?"

Toboe yipped back in response.

"Can he keep up with us?" Shikamaru asked, glancing down at the earthbound dog.

Tzurin nodded. "He managed to keep up with Tsuki, Tsume, Kiyasha, me, _and_ Sasubu when we went after Gaara."

Shikamaru smirked. "These wolves must've been ninja in another life."

Tzurin grinned, then the group split up.

Tzurin and Ino searched throughout their half of their territory for over a half an hour, coming up with nothing. Once, they had come across an outside ninja, but it had just been one of Suna's reporters, coming in for more bond-making stuff.

Tzurin was about to tell Ino to turn back, when Toboe's long, loud howl cut her off.

The blonde exchanged looks with Ino, and the two girls went flying towards the sound.

Kiyasha had taught Tzurin how to use her demon's abilities to enhance her own senses. She increased the amount of chakra at her nose, and ear drums, therefore enhancing her sense of smell and hearing.

Toboe's howl was suddenly several times louder, and the scent of Shikamaru's cologne, and Chouji's barbecue chips was completely obvious. She found where they were and headed straight for it, pushing her excess chakra to her feet to enhance her speed, and Ino copied instantly.

The two blondes quickly came upon a sudden clearing. Tzurin stopped dead, her blue eyes fixed on Shikamaru.

Nara Shikamaru, who was out cold.

Chouji stood over his best friend, protectively. Toboe snarled from beside the Akimichi, helping him to fend off the enemy's attacks with his teeth and Chouji's sizing techniques.

The enemy was obviously a master taijutsu user.

_Okay,_ Tzurin thought. _I can handle taijutsu. It was obviously a surprise attack, Shikamaru would never be taken out so easily._

"Ino," Tzurin whispered.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to attack five seconds after I'm finished talking," she whispered. "While I confuse the enemy with my own jutsus, you get Shikamaru the hell out of there, and heal him at a safe distance, got it?"

Ino nodded.

"And Chouji?"

"Take him as well. He's obviously exhausted."

"Got it."

"Okay. Five..."

The sky suddenly darkened.

_Four..._

Chouji whirled with an inflated fist, connecting slightly with the enemy's attacking form.

_Three..._

The enemy flew back, but then rushed forward not a second later.

_Two..._

The enemy leapt of Chouji's enlarged fist and rode Toboe to the ground — knocking the wolf unconcious.

_One._

"_Lightning Style: Lightning Burst!"_ Tzurin whispered.

The darkened clearing suddenly exploded with a vicious burst of light. The yellow and red-orange glow of Tzurin's lighting-fire filled the clearing, illuminating Chouji's sweating face and the enemy's unnaturally thin form, as well as Shikamaru's bloody leg and Toboe's closed eyes.

Tzurin rushed forward and felt the slight breeze as Ino leapt past her.

When the burst jutsu vanished, there was only two figures in the clearing. The tiny taijutsu master enemy, and the Lightning Mistress.

The two females glared each other down.

"Where'd the other toys go?" the enemy girl moaned.

"I dunno," Tzurin replied, shrugging.

The girl sighed.

"Guess I'll just play with you for a while then."

"Guess you will."

* * *

**Because Tzurin is just that wicked.**

**Ha.**

**The next chapter will ALSO be occuring at the same time.**

**Okay?**

**Okay.**

**Review?**

**.::Honatetsu Kiyasha::.**


	4. Sasubu's Enemy

**Chapter 4 of The Honatetsu Mission.**

**This one's a bit shorter than the others. M'kay?**

**Also, it's occuring at the same time as the last two chapters.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

The Honatetsu Siblings: The Honatetsu Mission

Sasubu launched himself through the trees. Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata, and Shino flanked him by half a branch.

"Shino and Hinata, take the left side of our territory," Sasubu said, without looking at them. "Tsume, you go with them."

From the ground below, Tsume's bark could be heard.

"Hai!" Hinata said, then vanished with Shino and Tsume.

"Kiba and Akamaru, you're with me," Sasubu said. Kiba nodded, drawing even with the blue-haired Honatetsu boy, and Akamaru barked.

A half an hour passed, and Akamaru nor Kiba even came across and unfamiliar scent. Sasubu's chakra-detection was on an all-time high and he could not detect _anything._

Suddenly, Tsume's warning howl went up, echoing through the empty forest.

Akamaru veered left, and Sasubu and Kiba followed a moment later.

"Akamaru knows where the others are?" Sasubu asked, glancing to the loudmouthed Inuzuka, who grinned and nodded.

Moments later, the group of two shinobi and one nin-dog came across a clearing.

Shino lay unconcious and immoblie beside Hinata's feet.

The indigo-haired Hyuga stood in steady stance, her hands lifted and glowing silver-blue with her chakra. Her Byakugan was activated and the veins traced her eyes, eerily. Tsume stood in front of Hinata, belly low to the ground, hackles raised.

"Do you think it's an immoblization posion?" Sasubu asked.

"I don't know," Kiba said, shrugging truthfully. "I can't really smell anything. Except cherry blossoms."

Sasubu nodded in agreement to the cherry blossoms. "All right, I've got a plan. I'll activate a genjutsu and while the enemy is distracted, you and Akamaru go in and take Shino out of there."

"What about Hinata and Tsume?"

"Tsume goes, Kiyasha'll kill me if he's hurt in anyway. And Hinata will—"

Hinata suddenly let out a shriek of pain as a kunai embedded itself into her shoulder, and a shuriken sliced open her left thigh. In one movement, the Hyuga went down, her thigh muscle torn and bleeding.

The enemy advanced.

"Take Hinata, too," Sasubu whispered, hurridely. "Now!"

Sasubu leapt from his hiding place, and his hands flew together in a familiar genjutsu sign.

The enemy whirled left and right as the clearing suddenly became the forest, complete with thick trees and swinging vines. Sasubu willed himself into one of the trees, disappearing from the enemy's sight.

Kiba watched as Sasubu went very still and the enemy whirled back and forth, staring at him but not seeing him. Tsume lunged forward and stood beside Sasubu, without snarling.

"Kiba?" Hinata whispered, her pale eyes falling closed.

"Yeah, it's okay, Hinata," Kiba said, kneeling beside her. "Sasubu's taking care of the enemy, and Akamaru and I are going to get you and Shino out of here."

Kiba looked up just in time to see a mass of darkened clouds gather. He watched as the clearing and the forest faded into shadow.

Hinata nodded, faintly, and allowed the Inuzuka to pick her up and throw her onto his back. Akamaru waited, patiently, with the unconcious kikkai master on his own back.

"Be careful, Sasubu," Hinata whispered, as Kiba leapt into the trees, taking a safe distance from the enemy and Sasubu and Tsume.

Suddenly, a section of the forest exploded with a brilliant illumination of yellow-orange color.

_Tell me that wasn't Tzurin's Lightning Burst,_ Sasubu thought, praying. _Tell me she isn't fighting._

_

* * *

_

**Because Sasubu just _loves_ his twin. P**

**Review?**

**.::Honatetsu Kiyasha::.**


	5. Kiyasha Fights, Metal Spikes

**Chapter 5 of The Honatetsu Mission.**

**This is NOT occuring at the same time as before.**

**This is occuring AFTER Kiyasha saw Tzurin's Lightning Jutsu.**

**I know, I know, it's confusing. I'm sorry.**

**I do not own Naruto. Or the Princess Bride (because I stole a line from that wicked awesome movie, which I love)**

* * *

Kiyasha felt her musceles tense as she prepared herself for the jump.

There was nothing more than rustle of leaves as she leapt from her hiding place and landed directly before the enemy, directly in front of the fallen Team Kakashi.

"Who the hell are you?" the enemy asked, startled slightly.

Good. Startled is always a good start.

"No one of consequence," Kiyasha replied, evenly, her eyes not leaving the enemy's three times bigger shape.

"I must insist," the enemy said, lifting his shoulders.

"Get used to disappointment," Kiyasha replied.

The enemy smirked, then, in one swift motion, flung out his naginata and almost sliced open Kiyasha's face.

Kiyasha ducked and swung out with her foot, sweeping the enemy's feet out from under him. The enemy went down on his butt, and the deadly point of his naginata sword lashed out and sliced Kiyasha's left cheek open.

The raven-haired Honatetsu reeled back, rolling away from the enemy, and vanished into the trees for a moment. She one hand pressed over her minor wound, pressing back the blood.

_Shit, he's fast_, Kiyasha cursed. She glanced over to where Sai, Sakura, and Naruto lay, their eyes wide. Even Sai's normally empty eyes were slightly wide at the enemy's skill.

Kiyasha tilted her head and her eyes found where the enemy lay. He was slightly bent over, but standing. The hand that wasn't wrapped around the naginata handle was curled around his stomach — where Kiyasha had managed to knee him.

_Okay, taijutsu is out_, she thought.

The Honatetsu girl reappeared in front of her team again, feet spread and hands at her sides. Her eyes peered up at the enemy nin through her midnight bangs, her green eyes afire.

The enemy looked startled for a moment, at the flare in her eyes.

"I've only seen a color like that once before," he said, and his hand tightened around the naginata sword.

"Then you've met a female of the Honatetsu clan," Kiyasha replied, evenly.

The man nodded. "There have been two battles in my life where I have lost, girl. One was against a memeber of Akatsuki. The other was against a kunoichi who was called Honatetsu Akiara."

Kiyasha felt the surprise flood her face, then quickly shoved it behind her emoitonless barrier.

"She won with her arm split open. That woman was so hell-bent on protecting her team," the enemy said, and Kiyasha caught the sharp edge of bitterness. "Did you know her?"

Kiyasha glared up at him. "She was my mother."

The enemy stared down at her, surprise obvious in his eyes, but not in his expression. "You are one of three remaining Honatetsu's." He didn't make it a question.

Kiyasha answered with a hand sign.

"_Element Style: Earthquake."_

The ground began to tremble violently. Kiyasha struggled to remain in control, to keep the earthquake confined to the little clearing she, the enemy, and her team were confined to.

The enemy had barely managed to avoide her jutsu.

Suddenly, Kiyasha felt a strong surge of chakra at her back. The youngest Honatetsu spun and leapt back from the slithering metal substance that had crawled towards her.

Her eyes followed the length of the metal, and saw that it was the metal filling of the naginata sword. Realization clicked together in her mind.

"You bonded your chakra into the naginata blade," she stated, dodging away from the metal again. "And you can control the metal filing in it."

The enemy smiled at her. "No one has ever pulled my technique apart so quickly."

Kiyasha smirked at him. "You have never met my brother."

The metal filing lunged at her, and her eyes caught movement at the begining. The filings had suddenly sharpened themselves into deadly points — looking very much like handleless spears. She spun on her left foot and lunged away, but not before two spears caught her skirt, and tore a piece of it off.

"_Element Style: Tsunami."_

Kiyasha steadied herself on the ground and raised a hand. Her finger extended out and pointed at the enemy and his naginata sword.

Water rose from the ground behind her, it's force pushing against the Jinchuuriki, blowing her hair and skirt around her body.

The water crashed over her and raged across the clearing, slamming into the enemy nin and instantly flattening him. Kiyasha rode the wave, letting it carry her to him instantly. She ended the jutsu, leaping from a wave, and flew through the air, and her foot lashed out and came down on his wrist.

A sickening crack echoed over the water as her foot snapped his wrist.

Kiyasha spun and kicked the naginata sword from her hand, sending it flying into the darkness of the forest. She regained her balance, then lunged away from the enemy, sliding backwards across the clearing, putting the enemy between herself and Team Kakashi.

The enemy staggered to his feet, breathless from the water and from pain. He held his wrist close to his body, curling it against his chest.

"Never have a broken wrist before?" Kiyasah asked, a tauniting edge tracing her voice.

The enemy stared up at her. And suddenly, a grin spread across his face.

Kiyasha's smirk faded and her eyes went wide as she watched the man's wrist change.

Metal filings crawled from beneath his jacket sleeve and surged over his wrist, hand, and fingers. It formed a sort of cast, but he could still move his fingers. The enemy looked up from his new arm and smirked at Kiyasha.

"What are you?" she asked, her voice a hush.

"I could say the same," the enemy retorted, gesturing to the water all around them. "No one could perform two jutsus of such strength in a row."

Kiyasha did not respond. Her eyes flickered to the left and found her team.

Naruto was watching her with his wide, cerulean eyes. Sakura's eyes were centered on Kiyasha and the enemy, but the jade orbs occasionally flickered over to the fallen Tsuki. Sai was simply staring at the enemy and Kiyasha.

_How could she avoid him so when I was captured so easily?_ Sai demanded of himself.

Suddenly, a hard wave of metal rose up in front of Sai, and Sai alone. The black-haired artist looked up and fear wound itself around his heart for the first time in a very long time.

And just as suddenly, Kiyasha was there. She had somehow managed to dodge around the metal filing. She was bent over Sai, not touching him, but still over him. Her hair brushed his cheek and he looked up, up into those fathomless green eyes.

And then, she was gone.

Without uttering a word, Kiyasha was airborne across the clearing, and slammed into the dirt, skidding across it. Her arm was scraped up and the scratch on her cheek was even bloodier, marring her pretty face. The raven-haired Honatetsu lay stunned for a moment, trying to figure out what had happened.

The metal had rose up in front of Sai, then she had gotten in the way. The metal had wound itself back, then lashed out, into Kiyasha's side, sending her flying. But the force had taken the chakra out of it, and the metal had retreated back to the enemy.

Kiyasha stumbled to regain her footing. As soon as she did, the metal lashed out at her again, and sent her falling back. The process repeated several times before Kiyasha was thrown into a thick tree.

Her head snapped back against it, then her body crumpled down into a mess of blue, fishnet, and blood.

"KIYASHA!" Naruto bellowed, trying, pointlessly, to break free. "Kiyasha! Kiyasha! Get up! Get _up_!"

The raven-haired girl slowly moved her head. Slowly, she got up on her elbows and knees, then up on her hands. She put on hand on the tree, and blood ran over her tan hand. Slowly, the Honatetsu girl regained her footing, but was still leaning heavily against the tree. She turned, and her body fell against the tree, so now her back was pressed against it, holding her up.

The enemy stalked towards her, his metal arm gleaming in the sudden flashes of lightning. Kiyasha struggled to stay concious as he slowly walked towards her.

"You fight so hard, and so valiantly," the enemy said, his face jagged with anger and hate and one other unidentifiable emotion. "Why? Nothing is so important too die for."

_You won't let him talk to you like that, will you? _Sasubu's voice whispered to her. _You're not going to give up. Not my sister. Not a Honatetsu. We don't give up, Kiya, never!_

Kiyasha opened her eyes.

"Didn't...my...mother teach you...anything?" Kiyasha whispered, her breath coming out in staggered gasps.

The man simply looked at her.

Kiyasha inhaled deeply, then blood spilled out of her mouth, and fell to the ground. Her black hair fell forward as she leaned her head forward. Her bangs fell over her headband and covered her infamous green eyes.

"Why do you want to save them?" the man snapped. "The black one obvioiusly disobeyed your orders. The blonde and pink ones were too weak to stop me. Why save something so weak as them? And why the dog as well?"

"Wolf," Kiyasha corrected, instantly. "She is a wolf."

The man glowered at her. "Whatever."

Kiyasha did not raise her head, just stared at the ground, focusing intently on the sudddenly large pool of blood. She licked her lips and the metallic taste of her own blood tainted her tongue. She quickly spit it out and even more blood joined the pool at her feet.

Slowly, Kiyasha took a step forward. Then another.

The metal wave rammed into her again, and she was airborne, and everything began to slow down.

The back of her neck smacked the tree, then her arms, all with a loud_ smack._

And suddenly, Kiyasha was screaming.

Metal spikes drove through her left arm, from elbow to palm. On her right arm, metal spikes piereced the upper half of her arm, tearing the sleeve to shreds. The blood dripped from the spikes, the traditional red turned black by the faint traces of moonlight.

Kiyasha slumped over, completely still except for the blood that dripped from the metal through her body.

"Pathetic," the enemy sneered. "You're fighting to protect these weakling friends of yours. Your _comrades._ And you're all out here in the first place to protect your village. You brats shouldn't even be allowed to call yourselves ninja. Especially you three," the man snarled, glaring at Team Kakashi, who were staring in horror at Kiyasha.

"Weak," he said, then turned and stalked towards Team Kakashi.

Kiyasha's body didn't so much as twitch. The wind gently rustled the clearing, and blew her torn skirt aside, and her wild hair. Naruto caught the sight of her magnificent eyes closed.

"Kiyasha..." he whispered, calling to her. "Kiyasha. Kiyasha!"

The enemy nin lifted his arm and the metal rose from up before him, then seperated itself into three branches, looking very much like a shiny three-headed snake. The metal surgered forward in a quiet rush, covering the distance between it's master and the team in moments.

Sai started to struggled, his grunts quiet. Sakura screamed as the metal sharpened to stakes. Naruto just kept calling.

"Kiyasha! Kiyasha!" he cried out, attempting to buck free of the binds holding him down.

The metal sharpened into long, thin, and deadly spears, and gained velocity.

The wind increased with a vicious roar.

"KIYASHA!"

There was a moment of pure, unmistakeable fear, and suddenly, everything was quiet.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see the point of one spear not an inch from his eye. A single drop of blood fell from the tip, and splashed onto his cheek, like a dark red tear. He rolled his eyes upward to see Kiyasha's back facing him.

Spears had driven themselves through her body. The spears that had aimed for Naruto were tearing her stomach apart. The weapons meant to end Sakura sliced open her upper right thigh, the blood falling onto her medic nin's shorts. And the points for Sai had torn apart her left calf, peppering her leg with bloody holes.

"Why...?" the man asked, faintly.

Kiyasha began to slowly lift her head. And distantly, like a wind through her mind, she knew that Sasubu and Tzurin were rising slowly as well, and she knew that they were all saying the same thing.

"Because..." Sasubu's voice faded.

"I won't..." Tzurin's voice drifted on the wind.

"Let you..." Kiyasha's voice faded, then rebuilt with Tzurin and Sasubu.

"Hurt my family."

Seconds stretched into hours as the enemy and Team Kakashi watched Kiyasha changed.

White chakra was flowing out of her body, forming a cloud-like_ thing_ around her. Naruto and the other two watched in mute terror as five bulges formed in the white chakra. The five bulges stretched into thick, long tendrils, like trees.

_Tails._

At the end of the first tail, was green and brown. Earth. The second was water. The third, wind. The fourth, fire. And the last was lightning.

Kiyasha lifted her head, and her eyes snapped open.

Green spun to vicious yellow, and everything exploded.

The wind roared like a lion, and raged through the clearing, tearing at the shinobi's clothing. The earth began to rumble. Fire burst up from craters in the earth. Water rose and rushed through the clearing. And lightning flashed from the sky, illuminating the dark forest.

Everything had lost control.

All five elements suddenly exploded with such a tremendous force that Naruto, Sakura, and Sai had to close their eyes to not be blinded, so as to protect their eyes.

* * *

**Don't mess with Kiyasha and her friends!**

**Be afraid!**

**Very afraid, if you do!**

**The next chapter will be occuring at the same time as this one.**

**Does everyone understand that Kiyasha was just spread through the gut and leg, as well as arms?**

**Good.**

**Review?**

**.::Honatetsu Kiyasha::.**


	6. Tzurin Fights, The Raijuu Demon

**Chapter 6 of The Honatetsu Mission.**

**Tzurin's fighting.**

**Occuring at the same time as the last chapter, okay?**

* * *

Tzurin was losing. Badly.

The taijutsu master had some sort of specail ability that deflected her jutsus. All of the main offensive ones at least. Defensive jutsus, like Lightning Burst, were the only things that seemed to work on the enemy.

Just behind the trees, Tzurin could feel Ino healing Chouji and Shikamaru and Toboe. She was the last line of defense for them. Her main priority at the moment was _not_ moving. She had to stay between the enemy and Team Shikamaru.

"You're little team is fairly weak," the female commented, backflipping away and lifting her hands and smirking. "You their last defense? Sheesh, Konoha must've weakened since the Uchiha left."

Tzurin froze instantly at "Uchiha".

"What the hell do you know about Sasuke?" she snarled, her blue eyes afire.

"Nothing," the enemy kunoichi replied, giggling. "Just that he's always training with Orochimaru, and that he betrayed Konoha to do it."

Tzurin's hands had balled into fists without her even realizing it.

"Oho, do you hate Sasuke-kun because he left?" the kunoichi taunted. "Were you his ex-lover? Do you miss your dear Sasuke-kun?"

"_SHUT UP!" _Tzurin roared.

The kunoichi blinked at the blonde-haired girl.

"Anger won't help you here," she said, narrowing her toad-like eyes. "You'll just lose control and end up dead. Not that you aren't going to die anyway, but—"

"I said _shut up_," Tzurin snarled.

_Okay, this chick is strong,_ she calculated, pretending to be pissed at the enemy. _She's almost as good as Guy. But I beat Guy...but Guy didn't have forcefields, and Guy wasn't seriously aiming to kill me. She makes it look so...easy, beating me._

_There's only one choice, Tzu, _Tzurin could hear Kiyasha's rarely serious voice echo inside her head. _It isn't the best idea, but it's the only chance you've got._

_What?_ Tzurin asked.

_Seal the Raijuu inside you. Completely._

Tzurin blinked, and Kiyasha's voice vanished from her mind. Seal the Raijuu.

All it took was concentration. Most forced-seals knocked the soon-to-be Jinchuuriki out, so the body would not put up any barriers. All she had to do was give in to her barriers, and let the Raijuu enter her belly.

Slowly, Tzurin's hands came together. Her pointer and middle fingers were pressed together and her thumbs were wrapped around one another.

She felt the sudden increase in power, the awakening of the Raijuu.

_Raijuu..._she whispered to him. _I allow you safe passage. I allow you inside. _

She felt her defensive walls collapse, felt the crumple.

She felt the deamon Weasel lift it's head. She felt it sigh, and she found herself sighing at the same time. She felt a cool, refreshing breath of air and a sudden coolness on her stomach. And somehow, she knew, that the Raijuu was inside her, awaiting the gate to close.

"_Seal,_" Tzurin whispered.

She felt gates inside her suddenly clang shut. She felt the offical tag settle over the gates. She felt the Raijuu stand.

She felt herself become the Raijuu.

"What are you?" the enemy whispered, who had watched the entire thing. She had seen a faint, yellow-red-orange glow encase Tzurin.

Tzurin turned her head and looked at her.

"Honatetsu Tzurin," she said. "Jinchuuriki of the Raijuu."

Tzurin felt Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru's eyes on her back.

"Why did you just do that?" the enemy asked, drawing herself up to full height. "You just sealed the Raijuu demon completely inside you. You just _became_ a demon. And for what? A bunch of weakling Konoha shinobi."

Tzurin's — and the Raijuu's — anger flooded the clearing like thick water.

The enemy kunoichi flew across the clearing and kicked Tzurin across the face, sending the Jinchuuriki flying. Tzurin stumbled to her knees, feeling her loss of chakra — with or without the Raijuu.

Tzurin began to slowly lift her head. And distantly, like a wind through her mind, she knew that Sasubu and Kiyasha were rising slowly as well, and she knew that they were all saying the same thing.

"Because..." Sasubu's voice faded.

"I won't..." Tzurin whispered.

"Let you..." Kiyasha's voice faded, then rebuilt with Tzurin and Sasubu.

"Hurt my family."

When Tzurin looked directly into the enemy's eyes, the taijutsu master took an involuntary step back. The usual, calm blue had spun into a fierce, vicious orange. Tzurin's nails lengthened into sharp claws, and fangs slid out of her upper lip. Her hair lost its smoothness. She was now a feral demon.

A very _pissed_ feral demon.

And then, the clearing exploded with light.

Lightning rained down from the sky, and fire rose from the ground in waves. Tzurin stepped through it all calmly, and made her way towards the enemy.

Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji all shut their eyes against the blinding light of fire.

* * *

When they reopened their eyes, the enemy was completely gone.

And Tzurin was on her knees, swaying slightly from the sudden loss of chakra and power.

"Tzurin!" Ino cried, running to her. "Here, let me heal you."

Tzurin shook her head, waving the blonde medic nin off. "I'll heal in just a minute, just let me sit here for a moment."

Ino nodded, and Chouji appeared beside, assisting Shikamaru, whose leg was bound messily. Toboe immediately stuffed himself into Tzurin's lap, nuzzling her stomach and buried his head beneath her arm. With a slow smile, Tzurin stroked the red wolf.

"All right, lets go back to the meeting place," she commanded.

* * *

**Because Tzurin can kick ass any day of the week.**

**Damn straight.**

**Review?**

**.::Honatetsu Kiyasha::.**


	7. Sasubu Fights, Cherry Blossoms

**Chapter 7 of The Honatetsu Mission.**

**Sasubu's turn.**

**Occuring during last chapter.**

* * *

_What the hell is wrong with me?_ Sasubu demanded of himself, as yet another kunai sliced open his thigh, and his blood spilled out, splashing the ground. _I keep thinking that I'm avoiding them, but they seem to always hit me._

His hands pressed together and he formed another familiar genjutsu sign. But for some reason, the familiar Black Cave wouldn't form.

He activated his mastered Jentsugan, thinking that the enemy might have some sort of genjutsu. He pressed his hands together, forming the Breaking Jutsu, to destroy whatever genjutsu held him, but nothing happened.

This time, a shruiken sliced open his shoulder.

"Shit," Sasubu cursed, his hand going up and clutching the freash wound. "What the hell is going on?!"

The enemy kunoichi giggled, then lifted her cloak, spun, and vanished.

"What are you? Dracula?" In his mind, Sasubu moaned. _I'm turning into Kiyasha,_ he thought.

The giggling increased, but sounded as if it were coming from all directions. Sasubu's Jentsugan was still activated, ready to deflect any genjutsu thrown at him.

Just beyond the bushes, he knew Kiba and Akamaru were also wondering what was going.

_Damn it, damn it, damn it_, he cursed, leaping to the left to dodge another airborne kunai, but only succeeded in getting his wrist cut to ribbons.

The giggling was driving him_ insane._

A kunai whistled through the air and sliced his righ thight muscle, and another kunai from the opposite direction sliced open the skin behind his knee.

Instantly, the blue-haired Honatetsu collapsed in his own pool of blood.

Suddenly, his vision spun and turned pink.

_Sakura...?_ he thought.

No, it was sakura petals. Flowing around him in an endless dance.

The femal shinobi appeared before him, lifted her hand and opened her palm. She closed her eyes and blew the petals into his face, then turned into petals and dfited away.

_What's this, my dear twin brother, on the ground, covered in blood?_ Sasubu blinked as Tzurin's voice danced across his mind. _You can't see what's in front of your face._

_Yes I can,_ Sasubu argued back.

_No, you can't,_ Tzurin's voice responded. _Before, you entered the clearing next to a big oak tree. Is is there anymore?_

Sasubu tilted his head slightly and saw that he was bent over beside a boulder.

Sasubu's expression revealed nothing as the realization struck him like a brick wall.

Since he had come upon the enemy, he had distantly smelled sakura petals, cherry blossoms. It had been the enemy's perfume, he had decided. But now he realized his fatal mistake, and how Shino and been knocked out so easily, while Hinata had gotten sliced open, even with her Byakugan activated.

_It's some sort of mist,_ he thought, still bent over in his own blood. _It distorts the senses. That's why Hinata couldn't see, and why I couldn't cast a genjutsu. And why Kiba couldn't smell anything except cherry blossoms._

"You know that you can't win this," the female taunted, still whirling about him in the form of cherry blossoms. "Why do you still bother breathing?" She giggled again.

"As soon as you fall, I'll take care of your little weakling team. And then my sister and my brother and I will go in for the kill. We'll take over Konoha."

Sasubu began to slowly lift her head. And distantly, like a wind through his mind, he knew that Tzurin and Kiyasha were rising slowly as well, and he knew that they were all connected, in one way or another.

"Because..." Sasubu whispered.

"I won't..." Tzurin's voice added.

"Let you..." Kiyasha's voice faded, then rebuilt with Tzurin and Sasubu.

"Hurt my family."

The enemy kunoichi stared at Sasubu for a moment or two.

"Nothing can save you now," she said.

Sasubu ignored her as whirled away in another wave of cherry blossoms. Slowly, he closed his eyes.

_When the eyes become useless, don't use them_, Tzurin and Kiyasha's voice said.

_I know,_ Sasubu whispered to them. _I know._

His hearing, sense of smell and touch suddenly sharpened. His chakra detection — which was like second-nature to the Honatetsu male — sharpened as well.

He heard Hinata's shallow breathing just over the edge. And Akamaru's panting.

There!

The slightly louder whisper of cherry blossom petals. _That_ was where the enemy was hiding. Sasubu kept his eyes closed, listening for some sort of pattern.

He didn't wince as three more kunai sliced his arms, but merely kept counting the seconds.

And there, a pattern was born.

The enemy was forced to touch the ground — causing the slightly louder rustle of petals — every ten seconds.

_Ten..._

The Honatetsu honed in whatever chakra he had left, drawing strength and support from his sisters, who he knew were ever-present in his soul.

_Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two._

"One."

Sasubu lashed out with his hand, and caught the enemy on her left shoulder his eyes still closed. She desperatly clawed at his strong hand, raking her fake nails through the skin, but his arm had gone numb.

Sasubu pressed his hands together, and formed the Forest of Death genjutsu seal as the elements seemed to lose control.

* * *

When Team Kurenai opened their eyes from the sudden roaring of the elements, they looked out over the clearing to see the enemy lying on the ground, dead. Sasubu was on his knees, gasping for air or energy, the team couldn't tell.

Kiba raced towards his captain, Akamaru beside him. Hinata was on her feet beside them, though Shino was still out.

"We're going to the meeting place," Sasubu said. Kiba grinned, clapping the Honatetsu on the shoulder.

"Sakura or Ino can heal Shino."

* * *

Moments later, Tzurin's team and Sasubu's were gathered together at the meeting place.

"What happened to your hair?" Sasubu asked, gaping at his twin's now bright blonde hair.

Tzurin looked up at him, her face solemn. "The Raijuu," she stated, simply. The Raijuu's presence in her body had changed her once dark-golden hair into a sheet of bright, glowing, light blonde.

Sasubu opened his mouth, closed it, then nodded and smiled at her. She was knelt over Shikamaru, whose leg was still in bad condition.

"Ino? Can you heal Shino?" Hinata asked, quietly.

The blonde nodded, then went to the unconcious kikkai master. She placed her hands over his chest and closed her eyes. She inhaled then exhaled, then let the chakra flow. Her hands glowed green and passed over Shino's chest, neck, and face, immediately waking him.

The Aburame slowly sat up, and looked at Kiba. Kiba quietly shook his head, then turned and searched through the smoke for Kiyasha and her team.

* * *

**Because Sasubu is a master, and kicks total ass.**

**And also because Kiba _loves_ Kiyasha and wants her to be safe so he can kiss her do death.**

**Ha ha. P**

**Review?**

**.::Honatetsu Kiyasha::.**


	8. Howling Loss

**Chapter 8 of The Honatestu Mission.**

**The whole occuring-at-same-time is over, my dear readers.**

**So, enjoy.**

* * *

When Naruto, Sakura, and Sai opened thier eyes, the enemy was gone. Just like that. And they were free. Naruto stood immediately and scanned the clearing for Kiyasha. There.

She was lying there, without shoes, stretched out in impossible ways. Her face was turned away from them, and her right arm wasn't visible from where he stood. Her left arm stretched across the ground towards him, and blood welled up from her arm wound. Her legs were tangled around one another, her blood melding with the forest floor she lay upon.

"Kiyasha..." Naruto whispered.

He staggered forward, fell to his knees, and crawled towards his fallen sister.

The blonde picked her head up and leaned it in the crook of his arm, against his chest. Her hair fluttered over the crook in his arm, dancing in the gentle breeze. He pulled her limp body into his lap, not caring one bit about how her blood soaked his jacket almost instantly.

"Kiyasha..." Naruto whispered again, rocking back and forth.

"Why would you do that?" Sai demanded, appearing behind Naruto. "Sacrifice yourself for others?" He fell silent for a moment, his black eyes falling to the bloody ground.

"For us."

A smile touched the blood-soaked lips of the Jinchuuriki of the Houkou. Her eyes fluttered open, and then fell close once more. They had spun back to the normal brilliant colored green — instead of the fierce yellow of the Houkou.

"Because..." Kiyasha whispered. "You are my family. I share bonds with everyone."

Silence for a moment.

"Sakura?" Kiyasha asked, blood still streaming from her wounds. The pink-haired kunoichi looked up from the pool of tears. "Make sure you hit Sasuke through a couple of trees when you get him back."

Sakura smiled, though she was still sobbing. She stood and lightly touched Kiyasha's cheek, a sisterly movement. Then, she went to Tsuki, and healed her. Sakura looked down at the raven-haired girl and smiled slightly as Tsuki raced towards her mistress.

"I will miss you, Kiyasha," Sakura said, her voice wafting over the wind.

Tsuki appeared beside her mistress and nuzzled the Honatetsu's hair, whining.

"It's all right, Tsuki," Kiyasha mumured. "Go with Sakura and Sai. I..."

Naruto clutched at Kiyasha's weakening body as she coughed up even more blood. His arms tightened as her legs stopped moving, and the paralyzation of death slowly made its way up her body. Tears streamed down his face, soaking her torn, ripped and bloody clothing.

"Naruto..." Kiyasha whispered, gently. She reached up with her bloody hand and lightly touched his cheek, smiling. "You're going to be a wonderful Hokage..."

"Kiyasha—"

Her hand fell from his cheek, leaving a smear, and then landed with a soft thump on the ground. Her eyes fluttered once more, and then closed again. Her entire body stilled as Death finally consumed her.

Deep inside her body, behind the Sealed Cage, the Houkou moaned.

_You cannot die, girl_, he said, as the darkness increased around him. _I do not like the dark..._

A scream of pure agony, hate, and guilt rang throughout the clearing. Naruto's voice cracked as the tears set in once again. He clutched Kiyasha's corpse close to his chest, sobbing into her wild hair. Her blood had dried on his cheek, chest, and clothes.

Inside of Naruto, the Fox drew away from the shaking gates. _A fellow demon is dead,_ it said. _The Dog has been defeated. I...I will not go out now._

Sakura turned and slowly walked out of the clearing, with Sai and Tsuki limping beside her.

* * *

Everyone turned at the scream of pure agony.

"Naruto..." Hinata whispered. Her hands went over her heart, and pain filled her Byakugan eyes.

Tzurin looked up from Shikamaru's wound, startled slightly. She glanced over at Sasubu, who was standing next to Kiba, looking very serious. Her now bright blonde hair fell forward as she wondered what happened.

Suddenly, a pink-haired girl appeared, assisting a limping Sai. Tsuki followed them as the pair made their slow way towards the crowd of the old Rookies, pain obvious on their pale face.

"Where's Naruto?" Chouji asked, quizzically.

"Where's Kiyasha?" Sasubu and Tzurin and Kiba asked in unison.

Sakura nor Sai answered, but turned and looked back through the trees, where they had walked from.

And suddenly through the smoke, a figure appeared. The figure was obviously a man, and was holding something in his arms. The smoke cleared when the wind blew through, and Naruto was revealed. And he looked dead serious.

Everyone, in one movement, looked in his arms.

_Kiyasha._

He was holdilng her bridal-style, only any romance that could be seen in the moment gone by the time one looked at the raven-haired girl.

Her legs were thrown over Naruto's arm, and her shoes were gone. The leg nearest to them was torn to shreds, and bleeding terribly. Her stomach was torn, and fishnet clung to the bloody mass that used to be her side. Her arms were draped over Naruto's, and only moved when he took a step. The hand closest to them was just like her leg and stomach. A scratched marred her cheek. And when they looked into her face, they realized what had happened.

Her head was bent over his arm at an impossible angle. Her lips were pale and bloody. Her eyes were closed. Her wild, raven hair fell back, revealing her cold, dead face. Her hair danced as Naruto slowly made his way towards them.

Tzurin cried out and staggered to her knees. Tears poured from her eyes, and it seemed like they had turned to oceans. Her tan hands clenched the grass she had fallen on, and her lips parted in another cry.

Sasubu had taken an involuntary step forward. His hands were balled into fists, and his pale eyes were filled with pain and terror. His legs suddenly gave out and the brother of the dead girl fell beside alive, twin sister.

Shikamaru was staring in disbelief. His brown eyes were wide with grief. Ino was sobbing into Chouji, whose eyes had crinkled with tears.

Shino had removed his hands from his pockets. Behind his sunglasses, his eyes were wide and watery. Hinata had her head buried in her hands, and was on her knees, sobbing. Kiba had went numb. His smiled had vanished. His canine eyes were wide and a few tears spilled over the edge.

Akamaru, Tsuki, Toboe, and Tsume leaned back, and lifted their muzzles to the sky.

Suddenly, the entire forest was filled with howls. The echoing sadness of the loss of Kiyasha.

* * *

**A moment of silence, for our fallen kunoichi.**

**Review, for the death of our dear girl.**


	9. The Song

**Chapter 9 of The Honatetsu Mission.**

**If you have seen Wolf's Rain, then I assume you know Cheza's lullaby.**

**That's basically"song" they hear.**

* * *

A group of Jounin found all the Chuunin huddled around the girl's broken body a few minutes later. The ANBU had taken Kiyasha to the hospital, at least to heal her cuts to make her look...normal.

The Rookies had found themselves on top of Hokage mountain, staring down upon the village. The village that was now yet another person short.

Howls and cries still filled the nighttime air. The wind gently blew. The river bubbled slightly. The fire from Tzurin and Kiyasha's jutsus still burned. The earth rumbled. The rain fell in sheets, and the lightning still flashed down, and the thunder still sounded in the distance.

Everyone closed their eyes. And suddenly, like magic, they could hear her.

_Shyno Shyno_

_Ere tu ka_

_Ese mo _

_En yon _

_Ee_

_Shyno Shyno_

_Ere tu ca_

_Ese mo_

_En yon_

_Ee..._

"She used to sing that," Tzurin whispered, barely audible as the lullaby faded. "All the time. It was the memory of our mother."

"She died protecting us," Sakura said, tears still falling.

"She was always on the protective side," Sasubu whispered.

They never said her name. They didn't want too. They just...couldn't.

* * *

_Kiyasha touched the gates of Konoha. Her touch caused the giant gates to creak open, and the villagers were there, greeting her._

_Except they were all the dead villagers._

_Kakashi's father was there. And so was Obito. And standing directly in front of her was her entire family._

"_It is not your time yet, sweetheart," said her mother, smiling slightly._

"_You are still needed in Konoha," said her father — Sasubu's look alike. _

"_You need to help bring my son back," said a gruff voice. Fugaku Uchiha appeared. "Tell him...tell Sasuke that I am disappointed. I...he is not my son anymore." And the deceased Uchiha disappeared._

"_Where am I?"_

"_Heaven, dearie," said her grandmother. "This is where all the protectors of Konoha come. Eventually."_

"_You must go back, Kiyasha," said her mother. "Tzurin and Sasubu and the others can not survive without you. There are still tasks you must complete."_

"_How?" Kiyasha cried. "How can I go back? I don't even know how I got here!"_

"_When the time is right, you will return to your body," said her father. _

_The Clan turned and looked into a great fountain of water. They saw their daughter's bloody body lying on a metal table. Surrounding her were five sobbing kunoichi. Many shinobi were simply staring at the dead girl._

"_It has been almost half a day," said her grandfather. "For the Sand Siblings have arrived. Even the Kazekage himself is there."_

"_You must return now, my daughter," said her father. _

"

* * *

Tzurin just couldn't cry anymore. Gaara stood beside her, his pale eyes fixed on the dead girl before him. Kankuro stood next to his brother, head bowed. Temari was crying, silently, beside Shikamaru. Ino still clung to Chouji. Neji sort of held Tenten. Lee stood beside Kiba, and Shino, casting saddened glances at the dog master.

Naruto stood slightly ahead of them, staring down into Kiyasha's dead, cold face. His hand reached out a gently stroked her hair, which was still tangled with mud, leaves, dirt, and blood. Her own blood, which no longer flowed.

His knees gave way for the fifth time since she had...left. He sank to the ground, burying his head in his arms. His shoulders heaved as he sobbed, cries of emotional pain tearing through the silence.

And suddenly, Hinata was there.

She gently settled on her knees beside Naruto. With a pale and gentle hand, she lightly touched his shoulder.

The blonde-haired boy looked up through his tears and stared at Hinata. Her eyes were clouded with sadness, but she gave him a weak smile.

A cry escaped his throat as he buried his face in her shoulder, and she gently stroked him, murmuring.

And again...

_Shyno Shyno_

_Ere tu ca_

_Ese mo _

_En yon _

_Ee_

_Shyno Shyno_

_Ere tu ca_

_Ese mo_

_En yon_

_Ee..._

Her eyes fluttered open, blinking at the sudden light, as if waking from a nighttime sleep. Her head quietly turned to the left and saw Naruto huddled into Hinata, sobbing softly. Everyone else was staring at the ground. Even Gaara and Neji and Sai were tearing.

"I hope everyone isn't upset...about me," she said, quietly.

Everyone's heads shot up, and stared at the awake and very much alive Kiyasha.

She smiled at them.

Tzurin and Sasubu flew forward. Tzurin grabbed her younger sister into a tight, breath-restricting hug and sobbed. Sasubu grabbed her after Tzurin, and hugged her, although he was less...tight. The two siblings seated themselves on either side of the raven-haired kunoichi, silent tears of happiness upon their cheeks.

One by one, the group greeted her. Naruto simply crushed her in a tight hug, same as Kiba. The others just kind of smiled at her, still silently crying.

* * *

**Because I couldn't kill off my own character, now could I?**

**Ha ha.**

**P**

**Don't hate me, 'cause I love all you faithful readers.**

**Review?**

**.::Honatetsu Kiyasha (who is alive & kickin', yo!)::.**


End file.
